1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to eyeglass cases, and more particularly, to an eyeglass holder which is attachable to a structure for storing the eyeglasses in an out of the way place when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Eyeglass cases of various types are known. Examples of such known eyeglass cases are illustrated in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 811,487 teaches a waterproof eyeglass case. The eyeglass case of FIGS. 1 and 2 includes an enclosure 1 with a rear wall 2 attached to a front wall 3 along the bottom edges and part way up the side edges. The top portion of the front wall 3 is fabricated of a flexible material so that it can be folded or bent away from the back wall 2 to gain access to the enclosure. A strap 21 attached to the top edge of the rear wall 2 folds over the front wall 3 and is attached thereto by a button 22 to hold the enclosure closed. In FIGS. 3 and 4, the top portion of the front enclosure wall 3 is accordian pleated so that it can be folded toward and away from the rear wall 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,637 teaches an eyeglass container having a lid 12 and base 14 fabricated of a rigid material. The lid 12 and base 14 are pivotally attached together by a spring type hinge connection. The interior of the lid 12 and base 14 is padded to entirely encase the eye glasses in padded material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,604 teaches an eyeglass case having a bottom portion or tray 5 closed by a cover 7 hinged to the tray 5. The interior surfaces of the tray 5 and cover 7 are covered with elastic cushions 13 covered with velvet linings 14 and 15 to enclose the eyeglasses placed in the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,700 teaches a cushioned eyeglass case in the shape of a pocket. The walls of the pocket are padded. The eyeglasses are inserted into and removed from the pocket through an open top therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,658 teaches an eyeglass case having a base 12 and a lid 13 hinged to the base 12. The lid 13 is held in the closed position over the base 12 by a latch illustrated as a headed pin 17 projecting from the lid 13 to be received in hole 16 in the base 12. A sheet of silicone treated tissue 21 covers the interior surface of the base 12 and lid 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,110 teaches an eyeglass case formed of integrally molded shells 10 and 12 connected together along one edge by a hinge 14. The shells 10 and 12 are held in the closed position by a latch formed of a tongue 40 projecting from shell 12 received in a slot 38 formed in shell 10. The interior surfaces of the shells 10 and 12 are covered with soft lining material 30 and 32 such as polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,799 teaches an eyeglass case 21 fabricated from a sheet of rigid fibre board material. The case 21 includes a receptical portion 21 and a cover 24 hinged thereto. The interior of the receptacle portion 21 and interior side of the cover 24 are covered with a foam backed nylon lining 33. The outside surfaces of the receptacle portion 21 and cover 24 are covered with a decorative cover sheet 34.